


Tales of a burning heart

by XxByImm



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxByImm/pseuds/XxByImm
Summary: Reader just returned from the holy land. Before she left, she had a fling with Guy of Gisborne.She didn't forget him and intends to pick things up right where they left them.... Will Guy still feel the same about her?





	1. Chapter 1

You haste your way through the back alleys of Nottingham town, making sure nobody sees you while you do. Your father probably will kill you for slipping away from the house before your trunks even have been unpacked, but you have to see your best friend. You haven’t had the pleasure of seeing her for over two years… You shrug. Father can’t blame you for being excited to see Marian again. The two of you have been thick as thieves since the age of five and being separated has been devastating. You’ve missed her so much…

You giggle as you’re thinking about which tales Marian has to tell you about what went on here while you were away… Oh, and all the things you have to share with her. Your stay in the holy land hasn’t been exactly boring. Between caring for the injured knights and soldiers in the infirmary and learning how to properly fight with a sword (something your father strongly disapproved, but hey- you never listen to him anyway) you succeeded to deny all possible suitors your father proposed. You smile as you think of poor sir Powell, who seemed especially shaken by your rejection. 

Poor sir Powell… It’s not his fault that he isn’t anything like… He couldn’t best your prince Charming, even if he tried. For you, there’s no one else.

You bite your lip. You want your return to town to be a surprise for that certain someone and you need Marian to help you out a little bit. The fact that you finally have come home to Nottingham again AND the fact that you’re still unmarried, still quite “innocent”… You bite your lip in excitement as you think of all the numerous ways you two could let Guy know you’re back in town again. How will he react? Will he have missed you as much as you’ve missed him?

Oh, Guy of Gisborne. 

Your heart skips a beat when you think about the Sherriff’s right hand man, with his raven black hair, breathtaking blue eyes and strong muscly body. The way his leather clothes fit his body perfectly and therefore emphasize every hardened muscle, makes you lose your manners. The man breathes sex, seduces you with every word he speaks. His low baritone voice makes you forget your name (and a whole lot of other things too…)  
You sigh. You can’t deny him, you never have been able to. He’s too divine for that. God knows you’re just a sinful mortal woman who cannot contain her will.

You haven’t seen Guy since your father forced you to travel with him to the east and it has been the longest period of your life. Your father had expected that separating the two of you would make you forget about him, but you never did. How could you ever forget about the little open spot in the woods where you and Guy met at night? How could you ever forget the passionate ways he kissed you?  
No, your father achieved quite the opposite by taking you away and try to marry you off to some anonymous knight… Now you’re even more convinced you love him. If you don’t get to see him soon, you’ll lose it. 

You smile and you’re completely in your own world as you make your way through the narrow streets. In your haste, you barely manage to avoid Adam the butcher.  
You duck behind some barrels, careful that you won’t ruin your green dress. It’s your favorite.  
What is Adam doing in this side of town anyway? On this time of the day? Shouldn’t he be busy with… work? You press yourself against the wood as you detect that Adam and his apprentice are coming closer. You hold your breath and try to make yourself as invisible as possible. 

They can’t discover you. All would be ruined!

‘Have you heard the news?’ you hear Adam ask the youngster with that gruffy voice of his.  
‘What news?’ the scraggy lad says.  
Adam smirks. ‘Guess what.’  
‘What?’ the youngster answers as he stops in his tracks.  
The butcher rolls his eyes. ‘Really, Simon? Are you deaf? Haven’t you heard the rumors?’  
‘I’m sorry, master.’ the lad says uneasily. ‘I don’t…’  
Adam waves impatiently with his hands.  
‘Hush boy, I’ll tell you. I heard sir Guy finally picked a girl to marry.’  
‘He did?’ Simon questions. ‘Are you sure this is true?’  
‘Yeah. Heard it from lady Marian herself this morning. The famous women seducer is going to settle down. At last…’

You almost forget the fact that you’re hiding from them and you cover your mouth just in time before your horrified scream can reach the air. Your legs give in, no longer able to hold you up, and you collapse down on the street. Tears burn behind your eyes, but you refuse to cry. You’d rather like to know which lady stole the man you’d die for. The love of your life… 

‘Is that lady Y/N you’ve talked about finally back then?’ Simon inquires.  
‘Lady Y/N?’ Adam repeats and you shift a little so you can take a peek at his face while he answers.  
‘No, I didn’t mean Y/N.’ he says as he shakes his head. ‘I haven’t seen Y/N in years. She’s dead, if you ask me.’  
‘Shame.’ The youngster shrugs. ‘I wish I would have been able to meet her. Everyone tells me she’s a beauty. The tales go that her grey eyes can enchant a man with a single look. People say she’s quite fiery too.’  
Adam nods. ‘Yeah she was. It’s a pity sir Guy took her before any of us had a fair chance. And now that pretty face is rotting away below the ground in the holy land… No use to any of us.’  
‘I didn’t know she went to the holy land…’ Simon states and you wonder if he feigns his interest in you to please his master.  
‘Yes!’ Adam exclaims and he rewards his student with a wide grin. You whimper at the sight, detecting Adam has lost a few teeth in the past years. It seems he has gotten himself into quite a few fights over the last period. Fights he evidently didn’t win…  
‘Y/N’s father was livid when he found out that sir Guy was frolicking with his daughter at night. It was a scandal! So to save the last shreds of his daughters’ reputation, it was all that was left, because sir Guy took her virtue…’ Adam smiles and takes a deep breath before he continues. 

You clench your jaw. The butcher is enjoying this far too much.  
‘Sir Worthington took her with him on a mission to the holy land. To aid king Richard, he said…’

Suddenly, the fact that the butcher is talking about your dad, your family, in this manner, makes your blood boil. Before Adam can tell his lad the rest of the story (and no doubt to drag the name of Worthington even more through the mud…) you raise on your feet and walk through the alley to face him.  
‘And aid king Richard, the family of Worthington did.’ You tell the butcher in a haughtily manner.  
‘Lady Y/N!’ Adam stutters and he takes a quick step back.  
‘Yes.’ You smile. ‘I’m not dead. I returned this morning, only to discover that townsmen like you still spread the most nasty lies about me.’  
‘But my lady, no one had heard or seen you for the past few years and… we assumed…’ Adam looks at the ground, fully aware that he has betrayed your trust. 

And probably not only this time. 

You heave a sigh and try to reign in your anger.  
‘My lady, I’m so-’ Adam begins.  
‘Spare me your apologies.’ You scoff. ‘The fact that you’re not hearing or seeing anything of me, doesn’t give you the freedom to tell false tales about me, or my family! How dare you to befoul my families name!’  
‘Yes my lady, I’m sorry.’ The butcher mutters, still avoiding your gaze.

You fold your arms as you eye the duo intently.  
‘Well, come on then.’ You shout. ‘Who?’  
Adam scratches his head, not willing to tell you the truth and trying to postpone the moment he has to.  
‘Do enlighten me.’ You order impatiently. ‘Who is the woman sir Gisborne is going to wed?’

You frown when both men hold their breath and refuse to provide you with an answer.  
‘Tell me.’ You press. ‘What’s the name of the lucky girl?’  
‘Well, it’s complicated my lady. You see…’ Adam stutters, jumping from one foot to the other. 

Someone is eager to leave!  
Well, it’s safe to say he isn’t going anywhere before he tells you what is going on.

‘We mustn’t spread lies!’ the young lad begins.  
‘No, you shouldn’t. But I’m asking you a question.’ You say coldly. ‘Besides, is isn’t gossiping if the marriage is already officially announced.’  
‘I should follow your advice, my lady… I shouldn’t befoul my soul with mindless chatter.’ Adam says hastily. ‘I’ve got a lot of work to do and I don’t understand how young Simon here was able to distract me from my duties.’ The butcher gives poor Simon an angry push.  
‘Come on lad.’ He says with a gruffy voice. ‘There’s no need to take up more from lady Y/N’s time. I can imagine she would like to see her friends first.’

Simon blinks a few times, unable to understand why HE is blamed for the fact that this conversation is taking place. Adam bows before you and refuses to meet your eyes as he takes his leave.  
‘Good day, my lady.’ He says and grabs Simon by his tunic.  
‘My lady…’ Simon begins. ‘I don’t want to be rude but…’  
He shuffles his feet.  
‘What?’ you challenge.  
‘Your beauty… it exceeds the beauty of every girl in town..’ Simon stutters as his face flushes into a vibrant pink color.

Normally you would laugh and be flattered by such a downright compliment, but today it makes you even more mad than you already are. 

‘So that’s why I am to all of you?’ you hiss. ‘I’m not going to-’  
Simon whimpers. ‘I’m sorry, my lady… I didn’t mean to be rude, I just…’  
‘Of course you didn’t, Simon!’ you spat. ‘Just like all of you didn’t mean to spread rumors about me!’  
Adam pushes Simon out of the way.  
‘What are you doing?!’ he scolds at the poor lad. ‘Show the lady some respect!’  
You raise one eyebrow. ‘Like you, Adam?’  
The butcher cringes. ‘I’m sorry, lady Y/N. We crossed a line. Please accept our sincere apology.’  
You press your lips together and fold your arms. ‘No. Why won’t you tell me the truth?’  
‘You should ask sir Gisborne himself.’ Adam answers quietly. ‘We don’t want to be the ones to tell you this… terrible… news...’

Ask sir Guy? Really? Do they really expect you to walk up to him and inquire why (and WHO!) he’s betrothing? 

‘But you have no problem with telling the whole town?!’ you argue.

‘Lady Y/N!’ a familiar voice distracts you.  
You turn around and your gaze meets with the one of your favorite house maids, Anne.  
‘Anne!’ you greet her with a warm smile.  
‘My lady.’ She beams and she curtseys quickly. ‘I’m so glad you’ve returned. I was on the market when I learned that you were home again, but when I returned you were already gone again!’  
You grin as you realize you really missed Anne’s bold way of talking.  
‘Good day, my lady, Anne…’ Adam says hastily and he bows again.  
‘He’s in a hurry…’ Anne states as the both of you watch Adam and Simon disappear around the street corner.  
‘Sir Guy is going to marry.’ You say casually. ‘And no one will tell me who’s his betrothed.’  
‘Really?’ Anne asks. 

You inspect her face to see if she’s hiding something from you too, but her expression reflects the same questions you have yourself.  
‘I don’t have time for town gossip.’ Anne apologizes. ‘I rarely follow the rumors that swirl around…’  
You sigh. ‘Adam told me I should ask sir Gisborne himself.’  
‘Clearly Adam doesn’t have the brightest mind…’ Anne giggles. ‘You should ask lady Marian though. Doesn’t she know everything that happens around here?’  
You nod. ‘I should.’ 

It seems reasonable to ask Marian first. She seemed to know all about this marriage, because Adam had heard the news from her. Also, Anne has a point. Marian does know everything about everyone in Nottingham town. 

You sigh and pull yourself together. Let’s find out what’s really going on here.

‘I’ll tell sir Worthington you’ll be back for dinner.’ Anne offers.  
‘Thank you, Anne.’ You answer. ‘Tell him I’ll be back as soon as possible.’

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Marian greets you, she doesn’t seem as happy to see you as you her.  
‘My dear friend!’ you whisper as you put your hands into hers.  
‘It’s been such a long time…’ Marian responds. ‘We all thought you would never return!’  
‘Me neither… But business obliged father to come back.’ You explain. ‘And since he didn’t achieve his most important goal, which of course was marrying me off to the first man that wanted me, he had to take me with him again.’  
‘You’re still unmarried?’ Marian asks quietly.  
‘Yes!’ you smile. ‘I couldn’t do it, Marian. I still love him.’  
Marian says nothing and lowers her gaze.  
‘But how are you faring?’ you ask. ‘I’m surprised by the fact that YOU are still unmarried. Hasn’t Hood come to claim your heart yet?’  
Marian smiles, but you can tell it isn’t a genuine one. In her blue eyes lingers a sadness. She lets go of your hands and starts to wander through the room. She combs her fingers through her dark brown long locks before she answers your question.  
‘The truth is… Robin went to the holy land too, shortly after you left. He came back a few months ago and…’  
‘He left you?’ you cry out. ‘Why would he do that?’  
Marian shrugs. ‘It was his duty, and I don’t blame him for that.’  
‘But if he’s home again… why is he in Locksley manor without you?’  
‘Locksley manor is no longer his.’ Marian whispers. ‘Robin is outlaw now.’  
‘No!’ you howl. ‘That’s terrible! What happened? Why?’  
Marian turns away, not wanting to discuss this loaded topic further.  
‘Please, Marian!’ you say as you grab her arm before she can walk away. ‘Please, tell me the truth. Who condemned him to such an horrific faith?’  
‘He condemned himself.’ Marian mutters. ‘I told him he shouldn’t act rash, but he did. He just had to be the hero and save his people from the noose…’  
She stops and stares out of the window. 

You gaze at the floor and suddenly feel like a fool for thinking the friendship between you and Marian would survive. She has changed. You sense a feeling of bitterness in her. She’s not the vibrant and happy Marian you used to know. You wish you could comfort her, like you always used to, but she won’t allow you near her. She’s still acting kind towards you, but the tight bond between the two of you has faded. 

You sigh. So much has changed since you left. How is it possible that Marian and Hood aren’t courting anymore? And Guy… You and Guy were so in love… And now his attention has taken a little turn and finally he found someone he truly wishes to marry. Damn, that stings. 

And you?  
You’re alone again.

‘I probably should go.’ You whisper, unable to tolerate the silence any longer. ‘My father told me I needed to be home again as soon as possible… We’ve just arrived and I didn’t even unpack my dresses yet.’  
Half of it is a lie, but you don’t even care if Marian knows it is. She’s probably glad to see you leave.  
‘I trust the journey home has been pleasant?’ Marian inquires.  
‘Yes, thank you.’ You say politely.  
‘And your father is in good health?’  
‘Yes.’ You answer and you make your way to the front door. ‘We’re both fine, thank you.’

You want to open the door, but your curiosity wins  
‘Dear Marian, I’m sorry I have to bother you longer, but… I heard rumors in town.’ You begin.  
‘Rumors?’ Marian repeats.

She feigns a disinterest, but the little squeak in her voice betrays how nervous she is. You knit your brows together as you start to wonder why your friend is treating you like an infectious disease. 

‘Yes.’ You tell her. ‘I heard sir Gisborne is going to marry a lady, but Adam refused to tell me her name.’  
‘Well.. I don’t… I can’t…’ Marian frets as her eyes dart through the room.  
‘You can tell me.’ You whisper. ‘Marian, we were friends… I know you think you’ll hurt me by telling me the name, but I can handle it…’  
Marian shakes her head. ‘But I swore to not…’  
‘Then why did you tell Adam?’ you ask, feeling a bit offended. ‘Why tell him, and why not me?’  
‘It’s complicated.’ Marian sighs. ‘And he sort of guessed.’  
‘Who?’ you press. ‘Who is-‘  
Your question is interrupted by two short knocks on the door.  
‘Are you expecting someone?’ you ask.  
‘Yeah, I am. Go. I don’t want to embarrass you.’ Marian smiles.  
‘Embarrass me?’ 

You’re confused. Nothing makes sense to you anymore. Guy’s marriage, Marians’ behavior…

‘Please, Y/N. I’ll visit you later, and then we can talk.’ Marian mutters. ‘Now, you can let yourself out through the back door.’  
You suppress a shudder and try not to look hurt by her rudeness.  
‘Come on.’ Marian encourages as she pushes you to the back of the house. ‘Like you said Y/N, your father needs you and you cannot make him wait any longer.’

You want to turn around and haste yourself to the back, but something makes you stop your track. Chills runs down your spine as you recognizes the voice of the man that greets Marian. You could recognize that low baritone voice everywhere, especially when he uses a flirty playful tone. 

Guy.

‘Good day, my lady Marian.’ He says. ‘May I-’  
He stops when he detects you and he swallows hard before he can call your name.  
‘Lady Y/N.’ he whispers. ‘I thought you were…’ he doesn’t complete his sentence again and you can see his eyes traveling all over you, making your body tremble in anticipation. But you’re determined to not let him notice what effect he has on you, so you force yourself to stand straight before him. 

He is as divine as you remember and it takes all of your self-control not to jump into those strong arms and kiss his attractive stubble. The sexual tension in the room rises and you bite on your lip to stop a soft whimper from coming out. 

Focus, you tell yourself. Please focus.

You pinch yourself in your arm and the pain makes you aware of the present surroundings again.  
‘Sir Gisborne.’ You say. ‘Contrary to common belief, I’m not deceased. I just returned from the holy land.’  
Guy steps forward and takes your hand. His gaze burns into yours, making your breathing shallow.  
‘Lady Y/N.’ he repeats and he raises your hand to his mouth.  
‘It’s a pleasure meeting you again…’ Guy breathes and he kisses the back of your hand gently.  
A shiver goes down your spine when his lips touch your skin. Your body reacts in the same way it always has done when Guy is near- you’re on fire. 

No.  
You blink a few times, trying your best to regain your senses. This isn’t right. Marian is still here, and Guy is going to marry someone. He shouldn’t approach you like this.

‘Guy, my love.’ Marian says uneasily. ‘We should invite Y/N to our wedding.’  
‘Wedding?’ you blurt out. ‘He’s going to marry YOU?’  
‘Let me-’ Guy begins, but you give him a look that makes him quickly close his mouth again. He knows you too well.  
‘Marian?’ you ask sharply.  
‘Sir Guy proposed and I said yes.’ She says matter-of-factly. ‘You were gone.’

You clench your jaw and try to hold back the tears that are burning in your eyes. This can’t be happening. She was your friend. He was your lover. They would never betray you in such a way, right? She knew you loved him!

You exhale slowly.  
‘I was gone?’ you challenge her. ‘Really, Marian? Is that all you’ve got to say?’  
Marian licks her lips anxiously. ‘You… You don’t understand.’  
You eye Guy for a moment before you answer. His usual confident smirk is nowhere to be seen and he looks utterly lost.  
‘I think I do.’ You tell her. ‘What I don’t understand is HOW you think it’s right to betray your best friend in this way.’  
‘You were gone.’ Marian repeats. ‘There was no sign of you coming back. Can you blame me and Guy for moving on?’  
‘You knew I wouldn’t forget about him.’ You hiss. ‘You knew my heart.’  
‘You’d expect me to choose your happiness over mine?’ Marian objects. ‘You were GONE, Y/N.’  
‘I’m back.’ You snap.  
Marian scoffs. ‘And I’m still going to be the one that’s marrying Guy.’  
‘Marian.’ Guy says, his tone warning her. ‘There’s no need for this.’  
‘No.’ you growl. ‘I was just leaving.’ 

You rush past them and make it for the door. Before you leave, you turn one last time.  
‘Are you really this cruel, Marian?’ you sneer. ‘Are you doing this for the money, the comfort? Is it because Robin isn’t an honorable knight anymore?’

Before Marian can reply, you smack the front door violently in its frame behind you. You take a deep breath and gaze at the sky. 

This can’t be true.

Guy and Marian.  
Guy and Marian?

What?!


	2. Chapter 2

You find yourself back on a large boulder in the middle of Sherwood forest. Your hands lie useless in your lap, bleeding from the cuts you’ve suffered. Your dress is ruined too. You tore it while running carelessly through the woods. The vibrant green color is soiled with dirt.   
You sigh. It doesn’t matter that your brand-new dress has been ruined. None of it does matter anymore. You shiver as the cold autumn air brushes past you and you know you’ll catch a cold if you’re staying here like this, but you actually don’t care. Dying from a fever would take away your pain. It would be most welcome right now. 

Guy and Marian.

You angrily wipe away a tear that’s rolling over your cheek. You’ve been naïve, childish to believe that Guy would wait for you. But it’s just that… you were convinced that he loved you as much as you loved him. What you had with Guy… You know no man will ever be able to touch your heart like he has. You stare at your sword, still sticking out from the ground where you left it a few minutes ago.   
Of course you’ve considered the option that Guy forgot about you and simply moved on. You wouldn’t blame him if he did that. A part of you expected him to do just that. Truth is, he’s a ladies man. Almost everyone in town fears as much as they admire him. You know every maiden also secretly dreams of a rendezvous with the handsome and sexy right hand man of the Sherriff’s. If Guy wanted to have any of them- as his wife, as a lover, they wouldn’t defy him. Maybe if he had done that… Maybe if he had moved on and had married one of the girls in town, you would’ve been fine. Hurt, but you would have understood the move.   
But his decision to marry Marian…

Guy and Marian.

The haunting image of them kissing pops up in your mind. You growl and jump on your feet. With shaking hands you pick up your sword again and you eye the tree in front of you. The result of your anger is showing along the trunk. It’s battered and cut. Like your heart. 

Guy and Marian. Kissing.

‘NO!’ You cry out and you start to hack into the wood again.  
You just… you can’t. You have to leave again before you lose your mind and start to do stupid things.

‘Y/N? Is that you?’ 

A merry voice distracts you from your practice.   
‘What did that poor tree do to you to deserve this rage? Why don’t you take on someone that can fight back?’  
‘Robin of Locksley…’ you establish as you turn around. ‘I apologize for the damage, but I had to ravage something else, because the person that woke my anger is absent.’  
‘And who is that object of your latest affections?’ Robin jokes and he pulls you into a brotherly hug.  
‘I’m glad you’re back, Y/N.’ he says warmly. ‘How are you? Why is your dress in such a dreadful state? Have you been to town yet?’  
You nod shortly. ‘I was in town this morning.’  
‘Any news?’ Robin inquires. ‘Why are you so mad?’  
‘I’ve learned sir Guy is going to marry Marian.’ You respond. ‘I don’t know how that happened, Robin. You and Marian were crazy about each other!’  
Robin sighs and gestures you should come with him. ‘Come, we must leave this place. It’s not safe to linger around here.’  
You shrug, a bit offended that Hood has marked your favorite spot in the woods as unsafe. ‘Unsafe for you, you mean. I’ve been here many times before and I don’t think it’s dangerous out here.’  
‘Please. It’s not smart for you to be here.’ Robin tells you. ‘It’s too near town. The Sherriff is always looking for me, and I doubt he will have mercy when he spots you with one of his most wanted outlaws.’  
You groan. ‘Alright. I’ll come with you. But you have to tell me what you did to deserve such a fate!’  
‘We will fill you in on everything that passed while you were gone.’ Robin promises. ‘But first, I’ll introduce you to my men. Follow me!’

 

You, Robin and his men are sitting around a comfortable small fire. A pleasant shiver goes through your body. The warmth was just what you needed after being out there in the chilly weather without a cloak.   
‘So…’ you murmur, trying to piece everything together that Robin just has told you. ‘You obviously were banned for trying to do the right thing… Why won’t you take back what’s yours and end the Sherriff’s reign of terror?’  
Robin smiles. ‘We decided that we won’t kill anyone, unless we have to. We try to outsmart the Sherriff by stealing from the rich and give the money to the poor.’  
You frown. ‘But that’s an endless circle. Vaisey will never give up chasing you.’  
‘Nor will Gisborne.’ A man who is called little John smirks.   
‘What do you mean?’ you ask. ‘Sir Guy won’t-’  
‘I’m sorry, lady Y/N.’ Will, the younger lad with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes looks at you with pity.  
You turn to Robin. ‘What happened? Why are Guy and Marian suddenly so into each other?’  
‘After you left, Guy of Gisborne turned into a nightmare. He became ruthless and people are suffering under his command.’  
‘He’s a good man.’ You object with clenched teeth. ‘I know him better than any of you and I tell you: his heart is true.’  
‘Sir Gisborne isn’t the man he used to be.’ Robin sighs. ‘I know he was a good man when he was with you, I’ve seen it after all.. But without you, lady Y/N… he lost it. He’s a puppet of the Sherriff now.’  
You shake your head violently. ‘I don’t believe you. I can’t believe you! My Guy… he’s… kind… considerate of people who can’t pay their taxes. There always was a solution for them…’  
‘Well, not anymore.’ Robin’s manservant Much exclaims. ‘These days, your honorable sir of Gisborne chops off fingers when he just happens to dislike someone.’  
‘DON’T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!’ you flame up and you grab Much by his tunic.   
‘You have no right!’ you hiss. ‘You don’t know him, you-’  
‘Please, lady Y/N’ Robin presses. ‘Let Much go. I know how you feel.’

You give Much a terrifying glare and push him away. Much massages his throat and watches you anxiously.  
‘I lost Marian too.’ Robin explains. ‘As soon as I was declared outlaw, she told me she wanted nothing to do with me again.’  
‘Has she lost her mind?’ you ask.  
‘I had the same thought.’ Robin acknowledges. ‘But she agreed to marry sir Guy shortly after that, so I’m inclined to believe that she doesn’t return my feelings anymore like she used to.’  
‘You’ve been away, like me.’ You murmur. ‘There must have happened something that made them grow so close, don’t you think?’  
Robin shrugs. ‘Could be. But I don’t think you and I should move on. Let them be. It’s an hopeless cause.’  
‘Maybe for you.’ You say. ‘But I know I’ll never find someone like Guy again, so I’m willing to fight for him.’  
Robin smiles faintly. ‘Then I wish you all the luck in the world, lady Y/N. You’re gonna need it.’

 

You return to the small open spot and stare at the poor damaged tree. You suddenly feel defeated, all anger drained from your body. You have no idea how you’re supposed to win Guy back… Is he really an hopeless case, like Marian? You frown. You’re not ready to give up on him, not yet. You have to come up with a plan, but your mind is too confused to think clearly. It has been a trying day. Maybe you should retire to your bedroom and get some sleep. Maybe you should…

Your body notices he’s near before you can see him. You start shivering and your blood pulses through your veins in a vast speed. His low baritone voice wraps around your soul like a soft silk scarf. The sound makes your knees weak. You clench your jaw as you try not to give in to your basal needs. You can’t give in. You shouldn’t. At all cost.

‘It’s dangerous for a lady like you to be out here in the woods.’ Sir Guy purrs.  
‘Is it?’ you challenge him, but you make sure you won’t turn around to face him. You can’t look him into the eye. You’ll break and fly in his arms. You’ve missed him so much.  
‘It is.’ He assures you.

You swallow hard and the way he nears you makes you feel like he’s hunting you down like some prey animal.  
He’s very near now... You can feel his hot breath on your neck. How are you going to last like this?

‘Don’t you dare.’ You growl softly.  
‘Or what?’ Guy whispers in your ear, his arms already gliding around your waist.  
‘I only warn you once.’ You mutter. ‘Don’t touch me.’  
‘But I’m already touching you.’ He purrs. ‘What are you going to do about it, my lady Y/N?’  
You whimper softly as Guy pulls you closer to his body. You can feel his desire for you very clearly, it pushes against your back in a delicious and slightly painful manner.  
‘Y/N.’ Guy mutters against your skin. ‘I thought I’d never see you again.’

You want to tell him that you did return, and that he’s going to marry Marian, but then Guy’s lips touch your neck… Making you forget everything you wanted to say. Your legs tremble as Guy holds you firmly against him, his mouth caressing every piece of skin in your neck that he can reach. His hands travel over your bodice, his fingers ghosting over the soft material of your dress. You hold your breath as he makes his way up and… you gasp as his hands cup your breasts. You can feel Guy smiling, probably because he’s very satisfied that you still react to him in the exact same way as you did two years ago.  
‘The things I want to do to you.’ Guy groans as he nips passionately at your collarbone. ‘You’re intoxicating as ever, Y/N. I need to-’

He doesn’t finish his sentence, and he doesn’t need to. You know exactly what he wants. You know what he needs. And you need it too, your body is craving for his touch. You want to give him your everything, like you’ve never done before. Your virtue, your innocence… This man means so much to you, you would give it to him willingly. Now. You would have done that already two years ago, hadn’t he stopped you… You smile shyly when you remember that particular night. Guy refused like a true knight to take your virtue, told you he wanted to save it for your wedding night… You had felt hurt, but that feeling quickly evaporated when he showed you they were numerous ways of pleasure without the actual deed… You bite your lip when you think about the way his tongue... You moan when Guy’s hands tug on the laces of your bodice, loosening the fabric around your body.  
‘I want you.’ He rasps. ‘Y/N, I need you.’ 

You need him too. You need his hands on you. But… But there’s also that painful truth that you both try so hard to ignore: Guy is going to marry someone else. You shouldn’t settle for less, you shouldn’t be just his lover. You deserve to be more than that. 

With that thought, you tear yourself from his grip and look him into the eye.  
‘No.’ you whisper. ‘I’m not going to be your lover again. I can’t.’  
Guy doesn’t answer and just stares at you, lust clearly displayed in his bright blue eyes. His gaze drops to your chest, that is almost exposed. You try to steady your breathing, but the look on his face makes it hard for you to concentrate.  
‘They say you’ve changed.’ You manage to say. ‘That you’ve become the Sherriff’s puppet. Are they right?’  
‘They don’t understand.’ Guy groans. ‘Nor do you.’  
You tilt your head. ‘Why don’t you explain to me first what happened and let me the judge whether I’ll understand or not.’  
‘I don’t want to talk.’ Guy responds and he takes a step towards you.   
‘But I do.’ You say firmly as you take one step back. 

He cannot touch you again. If he does… You know you’ll lose the game.

‘A second ago you didn’t…’ Guy says and he shows you his usual confident smirk. ‘And don’t tell me you don’t want me, my dear lady. Your body shows me exactly what you want. There’s no denying it.’  
‘You are going to marry Marian.’ You shoot back. ‘This is not appropriate!’  
Guy frowns. ‘About that, I-’  
‘Don’t.’ you interrupt him. ‘I don’t need to know how the both of you betrayed my trust.’  
‘What did you expect me to do, Y/N?’ Guy huffs. ‘Your father forbid me to see you ever again! He took you away.’  
‘You should’ve come to get me.’ You growl. ‘You could’ve married me... I would have run off with you, Guy. All you had to do was ask.’  
‘Run off?’ Guy snaps. ‘To where? To do what? You know very well too that running off never was a serious option, Y/N. You are a lady, I’ve got my position as the Sherriff’s right hand man in Nottingham. We’re respectable people. We can’t just run away from our responsibilities.’  
You raise your sword in defense. ‘Respectable people don’t threaten the lives of innocent poor families, who’re not able to meet up with the extreme tax rates Sherriff Vaisey demands these days.’   
‘You know nothing about that.’ Guy hisses. ‘I do what I have to.’  
‘Where’s your heart, Guy?’ you ask. ‘You used to be thoughtful, respectful to those people. But now I hear you-’  
‘And who has given you this delicate information?’ Guy interrupts you.   
You shake your head. ‘It doesn’t matter whom I got the information from. What does matter if it’s true or not.’  
‘HOOD?’ Guy spats. ‘Did HOOD tell you this?’  
‘What of it?’ you challenge him.   
‘So, the moment you arrive back in town, you run to HOOD?’ Guy bellows. ‘YOU IMMEDIATELY GO TO HIM?’  
‘WHO WOULD I SHOULD’VE GONE TO THEN?’ You scoff. ‘YOU?’  
‘I didn’t say that.’ Guy replies coldly. ‘But it speaks for your character that you run to him instead of-’  
‘I WOULD HAVE GONE TO YOU FIRST, BUT YOU’RE THE ONE WHO GOT YOURSELF ANOTHER LOVER THE MOMENT I LEFT TOWN!’ you shout as you point your sword towards him.   
‘Don’t charge me of things you cannot prove.’ Guy bites back as he glowers at the sword you’re holding.  
‘Put that down.’ He orders angrily. ‘I don’t want you to hurt yourself.’  
‘Hurt myself?’ you bicker. ‘I can yield a sword, sir Gisborne. You should be more concerned for your own well-being.’  
Guy grins. ‘Last time I saw you handling one, you weren’t quite as deadly with it as you want me to believe.’   
‘That was two years ago.’ You hiss. ‘What do you think I did in the holy land? Learn about embroidery?’  
‘Seducing knights?’ Guy mutters. ‘I bet all men over there were swarming around you, trying to get your attention.’  
‘Oh, you have NO RIGHT to act jealous.’ You scold. ‘NO RIGHT!’  
Guy narrows his eyes.   
‘Lower. That. Sword.’ He repeats in a very low voice. 

Chills run down your spine, but you’re not going to give in.

‘Are you afraid of me?’ you mock. ‘Don’t you want to fight a lady?’  
Guy clenches his jaw. ‘I don’t want to hurt you.’  
You cock a brow at him. ‘Afraid to lose, sir Gisborne?’

Guy groans and pulls his sword from its sheath.  
‘Not at all, my lady.’ He smirks. ‘But if I hurt you, it’s your own fault.’  
‘If I hurt YOU, I’m not sorry.’ You shoot back.   
‘Good.’ Guy replies and he takes a step forward. ‘Well, lady Y/N. Now show me what you’ve got.’  
‘It would be my pleasure.’ You assure him and you quickly lunge forward to strike him. Guy quickly blocks your attack and smiles.   
‘Is that all you can do, my lady?’ he purrs.   
‘I’ve got a few more tricks up my sleeve.’ You promise him. ‘Is your goal to distract me with some insults, sir Gisborne?’  
‘Not at all, lady Y/N.’ he responds as he counters one of your next attacks.   
‘Really?’ you purr and you pace around him.   
Guy smiles faintly, his sword ready to block you off a next time. He isn’t using his full strength on you, and you know it. But you want him to. You need your anger, your fire, to be able to hold on. You feel like you’re about to give in, and you shouldn’t.

‘Fight me.’ You growl, frustrated. ‘Or is blocking me the only way you know how to fight?’  
‘I wasn’t going to hurt you, my lady.’ Guy chuckles darkly. ‘Not in this way. But… if you want me to truly fight you… As you wish, my lady.’   
He suddenly jumps forward and the move catches you by surprise. You react just in time and the two swords meet with a loud clattering sound. You groan as Guy uses some of his force to make you pull away. You duck and barely manage to escape his blade. He’s too strong for you, but you don’t care. A part of you wants him to injure you, so you can justify your anger towards him even more.  
‘Is that all you got?’ you hiss.  
Guy smirks. ‘Is that all YOU got, my lady?’  
You smile and take a step back to regain control over yourself. Guy watches you intently, his muscles strained, ready for any move you’re about to make. You move forward and challenge him once more, swords clattering and feet moving strategically.

‘If your purpose isn’t to hurt me, then what IS it, sir Gisborne?’ you inquire as you jump aside to evade his blade.  
‘I wish to make love to you.’ He breathes. ‘Right now. Right here. All night.’

You didn’t expect such a bold answer, and you lose your focus. Guy laughs and with one swing of his sword he disarms you. You whimper as you watch your sword land on the soft forest soil, too far away from your reach. Guy steps forward and points his blade at your chest.   
‘Now what?’ you ask with your heart pounding in your chest. You take a few steps back to keep a safe distance, but after a few yards you feel the hard wooden surface of your battered tree trunk in your back. You groan and scold yourself in silence for your inattentiveness. 

You’re trapped, and Guy has you where he wants you to be. Ironically, you secretly wouldn’t want to be anywhere else… Your hands seek support on the damaged tree trunk behind you and you bite your lip.

Guy carelessly drops his sword on the ground and moves towards you.   
‘Now I have to collect my prize…’ Guy whispers as he roughly pushes you closer against the tree. You can feel his strained muscles against you and you press your lips together in an attempt to keep a whimper inside.  
‘Prize?’ you stutter slowly, unable to breathe normally.   
‘Mhmmm.’ Guy confirms and his lips brush over your jaw briefly before he slowly starts to kiss your neck again. ‘My prize.’   
‘We didn’t discuss a prize.’ You counter him as you try to ignore the delicious feeling of his stubbles against the sensitive skin of your neck.  
‘That’s why I inform you now.’ Guy purrs.   
‘About what?’ you ask, your body trembling in anticipation.  
‘I’m going to give you pleasure in every way I know.’ Guy breathes against your lips. ‘All night.’

You should say no. You really should. But a begging ‘please’ passes your lips and you know you’ve just lost the battle for your sanity. You need him, so much. And he clearly needs you too, because after your consent, Guy doesn’t waste a single second. His mouth crashes on yours and his hands roam over your body as he kisses you with an unsaturable hunger. Your hands run through his raven black hair and travel down to his back. Your nails dig into the soft leather of his clothes. Guy groans as he impatiently tries to loosen up the lacings of your dress some more.

‘It’s already ruined.’ You whisper. ‘Tear it.’  
Guy raises his head and looks up to you. A wicked smile crosses his face.   
‘Your wish is my command… my lady…’ he purrs.

You moan as his strong hands tear your dress from your body. Oh, you’ve lost. But to this love, this need, there’s no escaping. 

Tomorrow you’ll worry about Marian, about the marriage. But right now, there’s only Guy. Not Guy and Marian.

You and Guy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the revised chapter of "Tales of a burning heart".   
> I inserted Guy's POV. We turn to our reader later in the chapter.
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think! It means a lot to me if you do. 
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> xo

Two years.

It has been two years since I’ve seen her. Since I was the one that had her love, the one that owned her heart. Back then, I was convinced I would marry her. I even refused to take her virtue, told her we should save it for our wedding night... Normally I wouldn’t have done such a gallant thing, but she was special to me. For her, I wanted to become a better man. The best version of me. I wanted to give her my all. 

Instead she left.

A lot did change in Nottingham after her father, sir Worthington, took her to the holy land. I became more strict, acting like a true Sheriff’s lieutenant. The Sheriff rewarded me with more lands, and I saw my wealth growing. I slowly forgot about Y/N and turned my affections to her former best friend, lady Marian. Although Marian was the least easily won woman in England, she finally agreed to marry me. With Hood being an outlaw, Marian almost by my side and my current position in the town… I thought I had forgotten about Y/N, that my life was complete.

It only took one look in those beautiful grey eyes to realize that I’m lost. 

My blood is pumping through my veins as I watch her, her back against the battered tree. For a moment, none of us moves. Then I drop my sword on the floor carelessly and slowly start to move near her. She looks at me like I’m a voracious predator and she’s the hunted animal. I smile. Maybe she is. She’s looking irresistible in that ruined green dress of hers… 

I roughly push her closer against the tree. I want to possess her. To make her mine. She should have been mine long ago.  
‘Now I have to collect my prize…’ I promise.  
‘Prize?’ she stutters, like she doesn’t understand me.   
‘Mhmmm.’ I confirm and I let my lips brush over her jaw briefly before I lower my head to kiss her neck.   
‘My prize.’ I mutter.  
‘We didn’t discuss a prize.’ Y/N objects.  
‘That’s why I inform you now.’ I purr.   
‘About what?’ she asks, and her body starts to tremble at little.

Hmm, I definitely still have the same effect on her like I used to. I look up and catch her gaze. I know that look. She wants me as much as I want her. And I’ll give it to her. I’ll make her forget every other lover she had.  
‘I’m going to give you pleasure in every way I know.’ I breathe against her lips.   
‘All night.’   
‘Please.’ She begs me softly.

I don’t waste a second and I land my mouth on hers. The kiss is rough, demanding. The passion between us certainly hasn’t disappeared. Y/N pushes her hips against mine, her hands rake through my hair and I almost lose myself. My groin is throbbing and it’s getting hard to breathe normally. My fingers travel down to her bodice and I growl impatiently as I try to loosen up the lacings of her dress.

‘It’s already ruined…’ she whispers and I look up to her. Her cheeks are flushed, lips swollen and it makes me mad with desire. She’s a siren. I cannot resist her, it doesn’t even matter how hard I try.   
‘Tear it.’ She breathes and I cannot help myself- a mischievous grin crosses my face.  
‘Your wish is my command…’ I purr as I grip the material of her dress. The fabric gives in easily and tears under my hands. The chemise she’s wearing is complimenting her curves, and I admire it for a second before I rip it from her body as well. 

I have to suppress a low growl as more and more of her skin becomes exposed. She’s as stunning as I remember. I’m a fool for not making her mine when I had the chance, those few years ago. 

But I’m no fool anymore. I’m going to make her mine today.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been two years since you’ve been with a man like this.

Two long years… You wonder briefly how on earth you survived without this raw physical contact. How could you forget what this was like? Right now, you crave it. You need it so badly and you’re already moments away from losing your mind.   
You bite your lip as Guy pulls your torn dress from you. He smiles wickedly as his hands quickly return to your chemise, tearing the soft material from your body. The bark of the tree feels cold against the naked skin of your back, and it makes you shiver a little. 

A small part of you asks herself if it’s a good idea to let Guy ruin your dress like this. It’s a cold autumn afternoon and there will be no way you’ll be able to sneak into your home without being seen by your father. Another painstakingly little detail: Guy is going to marry Marian in the end, not you. 

You lick your lips and shove those thoughts away. None of this matters right now. Raw passion is swirling inside of you and every moment it’s getting harder and harder to ignore the yearning inside your body. You need this. You need him. You watch Guy as he eyes you hungrily, his gaze going all over your bared body. In his right hand he holds your ruined chemise, the other is leaning beside your face. You have no idea where your dress has gone, but you don’t even care. All you know is that his athletic body presses against yours, the proximity leaving you breathless.

‘Such a waste…’ Guy remarks as he nods at the ragged fabric before he tosses it away. ‘What do you intend to tell your father when you enter the house naked?’  
‘I tell him the truth.’ You answer, your breath unsteady.   
Guy cocks a brow at you. ‘The truth, my lady? Are you sure?’  
‘Hmmm…’ you heave a sigh and wink at him. ‘Deadly sure.’  
Guy smiles mischievously and starts kissing your shoulder, slowly working his way down.   
‘So you will tell him about your reunion with a devilishly handsome knight?’ he inquires. ‘How he bested every lover you had in the holy land?’  
‘No.’ you say.   
‘No?’ Guy whispers.

You want to answer, you need to keep the conversation going in order to survive, but… Your mind goes blank and you whimper softly as Guy lifts you up against the tree. Your legs seem to have a mind of their own as they wrap around his waist. Your breath hitches as his mouth starts to kiss the soft flesh of your breasts, avoiding the place you want him to kiss you. His hands roam over your body, stroking lower and lower. He’s just teasing you, and you’re already feel like you’re going to lose control. Your body has been patiently waiting for this, this moment… You’re so ready for him.

‘I’ll tell him a dark knight harassed me in the woods…’ you stutter in an attempt to revive the conversation again.  
‘Hmm… Same thing, different terminology.’ Guy replies, his tongue flicking over your nipple briefly. It’s enough to make your body push against him, desperate for more. Your teeth sink into your lower lip as you try your best not to cry out.  
‘It’s entirely different.’ You manage to say. ‘It means you just take what you want and I didn’t give you my consent-’  
Guy chuckles, the sound vibrating through you and making you shiver.   
‘But you did.’ He breathes. ‘You just ordered me to tear your dress… I can hardly refuse a ladies demand. That would be cruel.’  
‘Cruel?’ you protest as his fingers brush over your thighs.   
‘Cruel.’ Guy repeats seductively, his mouth caressing your breasts.  
‘Now…’ he purrs. ‘What shall I do to you tonight?’  
‘I don’t know sir Gisborne..’ you breathe, unable to provide him with a cohesive answer, because his fingers are stroking your folds.   
‘What do you suggest?’   
Your question is no more than a soft whisper. Guy grins wickedly, his blue eyes revealing plain lust.   
‘I already told you, my lady.’ He smirks. ‘First, I’ll give you the pleasure you deserve…’  
You gasp as he slowly starts rubbing your clit, making circles around it to drive you mad.   
‘Then…’ Guy kisses his way up and sucks at the sensitive spot in your neck.   
‘Then, my lady…’ He rasps. ‘I’ll give you a fuck I know you have yearned for, those last two years.’

The thought of Guy finally taking you properly, like you’ve fantasized about numerous times… You can’t wait any longer. Guy is making your blood rush through your veins, your heart pounding into your chest, your body needy for release. 

‘Y/N.’ Guy growls as he tugs at your earlobe with his teeth. ‘God, I want you.’  
You dig your nails into his back and Guy chuckles darkly. His hands shift a little, leaving your heated core, earning a protesting moan from you. Guy takes you into his arms and with one quick smooth move he pushes you down on the forest soil. For a moment he hovers over you and watches you intently. You lick your lips and try to look innocent as you let your hands wander over his body. Guy cocks a brow at you and pins your wrists above your head. 

‘Patience…’ he whispers in your ear.  
‘Patience?’ you repeat, unable to recall what that word means.  
‘Yeah, that word you cannot seem to remember…’ Guy smirks.   
‘I learned a great deal about patience in the holy-’ you begin, but you quickly hold your tongue when you see Guy smiling.   
‘You learning the meaning of patience?’ he teases. ‘I doubt it. The nuns couldn’t teach you either. Remember?’  
A giggle escapes from your mouth when the memory of that certain whim comes back to you. When you met Guy, you were in the process of joining a convent. That plan failed miserably, and you’re glad. Why would you ever consider becoming Christs’ bride when sir Guy of Gisborne is there, seducing you?  
‘I do, Sir Gisborne.’ You answer. ‘What about it?’  
‘Apart from the lack of patience… You, my lady Y/N, would be a terrible nun.’ Guy husks.  
‘Why?’   
‘Because you…’ Guy replies as his hands brush against your thighs once more. ‘You enjoy committing sins far too much.’

Your head falls back on the forest floor as Guy attacks your neck with passionate kisses.   
If this is the definition of sinning… Well… Then you’re indeed enjoying this more than you should. 

You moan softly as his tongue dips into your shoulder blade and then continues its journey south. Guy presses his body into yours and you can feel his arousal for you throbbing against your abdomen. A surprised cry leaves your lips as Guy slips one finger inside of you. Your hips buckle involuntary, ready to take more of him. 

‘So impatient.’ Guy whispers as he strokes his thumb over your clit.  
‘Guy…’ you plead, a taunted expression on your face.   
‘Yes, my lady?’ Guy purrs.

‘Guy… I-’ you begin, but the sweet torture of his fingers stroking that spot inside of you, his thumb rubbing your clit in teasing slow circles… Your eyelids flutter when Guy flicks his tongue over your nipples again. 

How on earth are you supposed to last like this? This man is definitely on a mission to drive you insane!

‘Guy.’ You moan desperately.  
‘Y’N.’ he growls, getting fueled by your raising arousal.  
‘Please.’ You beg him. ‘Have mercy.’  
‘Did your other lovers show you mercy, my lady?’ Guy asks casually, but you can hear a jealous undertone in his voice.

You cry out as his fingers pick up the face, his mouth sucking on the sensitive flesh of your breasts even more ruthlessly. You can't answer. At this stage you don't even know how to properly breathe anymore. 

‘Well, I don't!’ he exclaims. ‘I give you what you deserve.’  
You're fully aware he's envious of your lovers in the holy land and you can hear the raw passion in his voice. The fact that he’s possessive over you makes the fire inside of you burn even higher.   
‘Y/N.’ Guy husks and he starts kissing you hard. You curl your tongue around his and your hands pull him closer towards you. You let your fingers run through his dark hair and Guy groans in response. You moan into his mouth as you realize you’re almost on the point of no return. Your body is trembling, unable to cope with the pleasure Guy is giving you any longer. After two years, it needs this release so badly… You cannot ignore these demands anymore. You’re on the edge. You know it’ll only take one more move to make you…. 

A frustrated cry leaves you when Guy suddenly stops tormenting you. He breaks the kiss and you gasp as his fingers leave your body. Your eyes fling open in disbelief and you meet his smoldering gaze. His blue eyes burn through you and the signature smirk that is written all over his face, tells you this is far from over. He’s going to be the death of you. 

‘Had enough yet?’ Guy purrs.  
‘You BASTARD!’ You exclaim, as you feel the edge you’ve been hovering over fading away. ‘I hate you!’  
Guy places his finger over your lips and shakes his head.   
‘That’s no language for a lady like you, Y/N. Where did you learn to talk like that?’  
‘That’s no behavior for a knight like you, sir Gisborne.’ You bite back.  
‘Then tell me what you need.’ Guy teases.   
You tilt your head and smile. ‘A true knight knows how to help out a damsel in distress…’   
‘A true lady knows what she wants…’ Guy replies. ‘And she won’t be too shy to tell the knight…’  
‘I’ll show the knight.’ You say bluntly and you use all your strength to push him over. As you straddle his lap, you make sure you make eye contact. You bite on your lip and start grinding your hips against his. Your mouth curves into a little smile when Guy grabs your hips. You still have the same effect on him like you used to. 

‘So…’ you say. ‘You really think you’ve been the one I longed for, sir Gisborne?’  
‘I know I am.’ Guy replies, his voice lower than usual. ‘I’ll make you forget every lover that touched you in the holy land, my lady.’

You raise a brow. In fact no one else but him has ever touched you, but you’re perfectly fine leaving him in the illusion he isn’t the only one. Maybe you should even tease him a little, make him wish he’d gone after you to the holy land. After all, he’s the one who decided to marry another girl.

‘Do you really want to know that?’ you purr, brushing your lips against his briefly. ‘Do you really want me to tell you about the men I met in the holy land? They are quite exotic and their skills...’  
You deliberately stop and heave a longing sigh. ‘Their skills are exquisite.’   
‘In which way, my lady? Please, do enlighten me.’ Guy replies, his eyes betraying his true feelings. He doesn’t want to know. At all.  
‘Well…’ you begin. ‘Why should I share those secrets with you? Do you think you can handle to hear stories about tall and handsome foreigners who knew EXACTLY how to give me what I need?’  
‘Forget about that.’ Guy growls and before you can react he flips you over on your back again.   
‘I don’t want to know.’ He says as he clenches his jaw.   
‘Why? Does that make you jealous?’ you purr.   
Guy narrows his eyes. ‘I have no right to be jealous, my lady. You told me that.’  
‘No you don’t.’ you agree. ‘But nevertheless you are, aren’t you?’  
Guy doesn’t answer your question and exhales slowly. He avoids your gaze, because he’s fully aware you’ll see the truth in his eyes.  
‘Well?’ you press. 

You want to hear him say it. You need him to tell you he’s jealous. That he still loves you as much as you love him.

Guy looks up this time and strokes your cheek with his hand.   
‘Y/N.’ he whispers softly.  
‘Guy.’ You breathe.

For a moment, the two of you gaze into each other’s eyes. You lose track of everything around you- all you can register are the deep blue eyes of the man you love. Guy’s lips brushes over yours and it makes your breathing shallow. His proximity is intoxicating.  
‘Y/N.’ Guy repeats.  
‘Guy’ You murmur. 

Guy grunts in response. A pleasant shiver jolts down your spine as his mouth crashes unto yours. The kiss is desperate and Guy roughly pulls you closer. His fingers rake through your hair and he moans passionately when you bite on his bottom lip. You dig your nails into his leather jacket and your hips arch up to meet his. Guy inhales sharply when your hands wander further down and stroke him through his leather pants. Your hands shake a little as you struggle to untie the laces of his trousers. For the past two years, you wanted this so much… In fact you crave to feel him inside of you, for him to take your maidenhood away, but a small part of you is scared for the pain. For the feelings that it will unleash. At least from you…

Guy watches you as you loosen up his pants.   
‘If you don’t…’ he begins softly, but you kiss him before he can continue.   
‘You promised me something…’ you wink, acting more brave than you feel.   
‘That I did, my lady.’ Guy confesses as his fingers reach between your legs.   
Your body starts quivering again as his fingers stroke over your swollen clit. Guy shifts a little and you can feel him pressing against your entrance. Your breathing becomes ragged and you automatically raise your hips to meet him. Guy breathes heavily and you already feel him invading your body when…

‘Y/N! WHERE ARE YOU?’ 

A loud voice nearby makes the both of you look up in terror.   
‘How is-’ Guy begins, but you urge him to remain silent.   
‘Y/N? I KNOW YOU’RE OUT HERE, I SPOKE ROBIN OF LOCKSLEY A FEW MOMENTS AGO!’  
You roll your eyes and hold on to Guy as he quickly lifts you up.   
‘My dress!’ you hiss at him while he’s carrying you out of the open spot.   
Guy smirks. ‘Trust me, that dress is beyond repair.’  
‘GUY!’ you whisper anxiously.   
Guy sighs. ‘As you wish, my lady.’  
He picks up the dress and just seconds after the both of you disappear in the thick foliage, your father walks into the open spot. He frowns when he sees two abandoned swords on the forest soil. He doesn’t know exactly what happened here, but he does know one thing.

One of them is yours.


End file.
